


Gluttons

by Gratrunka



Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom!Sean Diaz, Brother/Brother Incest, Incest Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22751413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gratrunka/pseuds/Gratrunka
Summary: 背景blood brothers结局 Daniel18 Sean25？（（    斜线有意义滥俗桥段兼容性测试
Relationships: Daniel Diaz/Sean Diaz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Gluttons

他反复与那种饥饿感告别。只要给予者够格，告别的条件可以是一个亲昵的称谓，可以是几次深深的拥抱，也可以是无数滴为他而流的眼泪。然而在这些人中，妈妈温柔又狠利地逃开了，爸爸被子弹掠走了，只剩下Sean。

他的coyote。

于是在那天夜里，他架着Sean的胳膊愤愤地闯出情人的房间。大麻的苦气与那贱人的体味混合着自Sean的体肤散发开来，缠绞他的感官。回到家，他径直走向浴室，扯下Sean的衣裤，把他抱进浴缸里，再开始放水。上刑般地搓洗完一遍后他看过去，哥哥仍然处于被致幻的状态，像一具阖眼的婴尸。胸腔内从无形的玻璃杯中溢出的苦酒终于变成他在前些日子的凌晨疯狂翻覆的家门前的海域。

“臭死了。”

他抬出Sean，那具水淋淋的蜜色身体无意识地坐在了他的身上。他用左臂死死箍住Sean的腰，右手捧转头颅，亲上Sean微启的嘴唇，感受着他的带些急促的呼吸与薄薄柔软后齿片的硬度，同时伸出舌尖饥饿地舔舐可以够及的部分。但这总是不够，他渴望他的舌胀满他的颅腔与脏腑他的唾液布满他的每一寸皮肤他的精液冲进每个洞口荡击每块软肉……

颤着手拉下裤链，他把Sean摁在冰凉的瓷砖地上狠操。最后他离开Sean的体内，鸡巴牵着点血与肠液射出珍珠色的黏稠眼泪。但他还是好饿，他认为他应该等Sean醒来，再开始真正的保留节目。

-

他昏昏沉沉地睁开了眼，肌肤要比往日干爽，肌肉和骨头却像溶作一滩清汁，带着火燎的痛感。嘶哑地叫出情人的名字，却看到了Daniel。

“Enano……？”弟弟坐在他躺着的床的床沿，没有看他，只是安静翻看着多年前的冒险日记。今天阳光很好，可想到因为那该死的劣质麻叶，他不得不误工一天，Daniel也会因此被限制活动，Sean就觉得内疚。

“…抱歉，我不该抽的。”

“不对，”弟弟愿意抬头看他了，“不是因为这个，是因为你没有教过我。”

“教？教你什么？”

“教我如何给你另类的快乐。”还没来得及细问，他就被一个还不够成熟的吻堵住了嘴。Sean猛地凝固了。他无可避免地与Daniel对视，那双美丽的眼睛里没有道德的羞耻，只有映像。呼吸困难。手指往下游移，Daniel褪下睡裤，抓住他的阴茎撸动。面颊发烧。

“不！这太病态了enano，你不能…”

“我不在乎。”他又亲吻了一下Sean瞎掉的左眼。“凭什么我和你之间还会有边界？”

“我们是血…”

“血缘反倒为我们省下两枚婚戒，Sean。”操！

取悦的下一步是什么来着？口交？床显得有些小了。“我们换个姿势。”Daniel轻柔地说。而后完全脱下两人的衣服。

他的头对着小sean，自己的鸡巴则悬在Sean的脸上。Sean看着弟弟那根因自己勃起的阴茎，脸色铁青。  
爱舔不舔吧，Daniel刚准备开口，就听到Sean嗫嚅着发问了：

“你为什么会变成这样？什么时候开始的？”

“想知道？”Daniel心底咧开一个比哭还难看的笑，“舔我。”

说罢，Daniel张嘴含住小Sean，舌头不紧不慢地沿体舔绕，品尝着它的味道，简直要沉溺于服务中。不太意外的是，在他感到自己鸡巴的顶端开始被试探性地舔弄后，他被迫暂停了半分钟，下半身缓缓下沉一些。

“可以让它进到你嘴里去吗？”Sean只好再近乎绝望地含进一半，半模仿着他的舌法，尽管途中总是拙劣地露出牙齿。Daniel边吃痛，边快要为这种可爱的回应爽射了。当然，是在彰显完他的咽反射成果让Sean一滴不漏地射进他嘴之后射精，而且是起身射到地上。射完他转头看向Sean，金色的阳光被揉碎洒进他脸交加的涕泪，亮晶晶的。

“哭什么呢，我这么爱你。”

他凑近去吮吞下Sean的不安、不解以及难过，可它们仍旧仿佛无穷无尽地淌出。无奈之下只好作罢，他下床拿起润滑油，有些温，但比两人的体温凉得多。答案，Sean要答案，他想反问这种事怎么可能会有显而易见的节点？

“也许是从爸爸让我们分床睡那天开始吧，我讨厌分开，我要听你唱瞎编的摇篮曲，要像只傻逼浣熊抱住只肥猫一样抱着你……怎样都行。我太饿了，越来越饿。偶尔梦到生吞你的那种饿。懂吗？”Sean蹙眉消化他的话语，Daniel则掰开他的两腿开始润滑。挤出很多油，但在两根手指伸进肛门后，Sean还是会因为后庭的异物感下意识地拢腿，倒吸口冷气，他试图通过刺激乳头来分散Sean的注意力，效果不错。三根，四根，够久了，他抽出手指，插了进去。Sean惨兮兮地发出呻吟，睁眼也不是，闭眼也不是。

“你的声音永远这么好听。”Daniel由衷地赞美道。他身上的汗液大颗大颗地砸在Sean年轻的胸脯上，又随着他阴茎在Sean体内的抽送断断续续地移淌，濡湿蓝色的床单。

“呃啊！”Sean本以为自己会为那整个人被撕裂般的痛觉杀昏过去，不曾想Daniel的阴茎竟顶到他的某处，酥麻感在他脑内漾开。Daniel意识到Sean被前列腺刺激激发出快感，鸡巴也随之更加胀硬，继续开拓湿嫩紧致的甬道。Sean蜷紧脚趾，拼命想压下不伦的快乐，但这具身体实在是太他妈贱了，他甚至不能关闭声道，最多试图将抽泣与叫床的声音混淆。收到那么可爱的回应，他陶醉地试图再进一步。

“坐到我身上来。”其实是Daniel用力量将带靠背的椅子移到床边，再让两人保持交合的姿势面对面坐下，Sean靠着椅背，坐稳的瞬间，湿得一塌糊涂的洞里溢出股热液，那温度使他面部充血并低头闭上了眼。Daniel不再强迫，毕竟他依旧可以凭借力量向Sean献上无以遁形的快乐，双手轻握住他的腰杆上下摇晃，Daniel饶有兴致地埋头欣赏起Sean的胃变形，腹部被隐隐拱出自己鸡巴的形状。Sean也应该看看这个，看这实体化的爱在他体内时的形状。他腾出右手，将Sean的手牵到拱起的地方，Sean只是指肚碰见，便马上触电一样地缩回手，不吭声。那就再给你一张跳楼机门票。Sean再次开始身不由己地在他身上起落，好胀，好热，好痒，好痒，好痒，好痒……大脑过滤了他自己的喊叫，边界行将被狂潮撞垮，只留下最后的目的。

Daniel终于抱着他回到了床上进行冲刺，他一遍又一遍地嘬尝Sean流涎已久的嘴唇。

“Sean?Sean.”

“闭”不要叫我的名字你是要说什么吗别说那句话不要不要不要！！

“Te quiero.” 

…… 

Sean猛地睁开眼，与那双依旧美丽的湿润眼睛对视。那双眼睛像在问Sean：独立日怎可能属于他们？最后一次撞击。空白。饱腹感。

两人同时迎来高潮。

**Author's Note:**

> 1）没飞过🍃 生理反应完全根据道听途说瞎编的  
> 2）不清楚原作里的狼指的什么狼 只知道郊狼的coyote源自西语就用了dbq（  
> 3) stomach deformation也是随便写的


End file.
